User blog:JamesonOTP/Gone Too Soon
So, I have been wanting to put a lot of things about life in general into words and I missed the days when I co-fronted my old band, 7 Days 2 Glory, and have been wanting to write songs and sing again and have been working on solo stuff since then, so I decided to really sit down and pound out some music. This is a song I wrote inspired by not only Cory's death but the death of my friends Jenny, Alicia, Robert, and James as well as the death of my great grandmother and grandfather. It's not a ballad as one might expect, it's an angry anthem type song. Gone Too Soon (J. McNeill, 2013 J-Love publishing. All rights reserved) 1 Today my heart breaks and I’ve cried all damn night I’ve heard the terrible news and its stole my light They say you deserved it and that just ain’t right Not your fault that they can’t understand your fight There comes a time when we all have to go I just didn’t think it would be soon, you know? I never expected I would have to let you go But the finality is telling me that it really is so Chorus It shouldn’t be that to imagine you were my everything You were my rock in the middle of a hurricane It’s like the ones who deserve to live always have to go And just how much I miss you, you’ll never even know Carried away by the wind like a child’s balloon And way too damn early, you’re gone too soon You’re gone too soon, oh 2 I’ve lost a lot of good people in all of my years Losing those we love is one of our biggest fears And though many have tried to wipe away my tears It takes more to heal than just the love of our peers Sometimes you wish the tragedies would just stop And that love and stability would come out on top But you can’t mess with fate, you’ll just set off a shock So let’s just be thankful for everything we’ve still got Chorus It shouldn’t be that to imagine you were my everything You were my rock in the middle of a hurricane It’s like the ones who deserve to live always have to go And just how much I miss you, you’ll never even know Carried away by the wind like a child’s balloon And way too damn early, you’re gone too soon You’re gone too soon, oh Bridge Gone too soon Oh, gone too soon Forever loved Forever missed There’s gotta be something Much more than just this 2x It shouldn’t be that to imagine you were my everything You were my rock in the middle of a hurricane It’s like the ones who deserve to live always have to go And just how much I miss you, you’ll never even know Carried away by the wind like a child’s balloon And way too damn early, you’re gone too soon You’re gone too soon, oh Category:Blog posts